When You Know What You Want
by dcjp
Summary: Absolutely no plot, purely M. She couldn't imagine NOT kissing Miley now. Oneshot, LILEY.


**Rating:** M. Contains adult themes and femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Note:** I had to get this out of my system. Originally it was going to be part of a new story I was working on but the likelihood of that ever getting finished are slim to none so I decided to take one of the ideas and do a one-shot instead. This one's AU – the girls are in college, of age, yada yada. Hope it doesn't suck, as I've never personally written anything like this, so be warned...And yeah, absolutely no plot in this one.

* * *

Lilly was feeling very good. Very, _very_ good. She had a couple drinks in her system after having celebrated the end of finals week with some friends, it was the beginning of summer before her last year of college, and her incredibly tipsy best friend was hanging off her arm as they walked down the sidewalk on this balmy June evening. She wasn't about to admit it, but it felt good having Miley this close to her, and her body heat was helping keep Lilly warm as she had left her jacket at home in her haste to rid herself of her book bag and anything that had to do with school before rushing out to meet Miley and their friends at their favorite hangout. Now she was paying the price as she walked Miley the mile and a half back to her place in nothing but a t-shirt, Capri's, and flip flops.

"Thanks for walking me home, Lils. Ya didn't have to do this," drawled Miley, only slightly slurring her words as she leant into Lilly's side. She was holding Lilly's hand as her other hand wrapped around her arm, effectively plastering her body against Lilly as they attempted to walk. Well, Lilly was attempting to walk. Miley didn't seem to care if they made any progress down the sidewalk at all.

"Miles. We've been drinking and it's past midnight. I'm not gonna let you walk home by yourself, if you could even walk by yourself. Plus, I didn't want to go home…I kinda like being with you."

"Really? Is that so? Lilly likes being with me?" Miley slowed their progress even more as she looked over at Lilly and almost tripped on the uneven sidewalk.

"Well duh. You _are_ my best friend. And maybe you should focus more on the walking and less on the talking, rock star."

"Mmmhmm…" Miley paused before a huge smile appeared on her face. "Is that it?"

Lilly glanced over at Miley as she finally slowed them to a complete stop in the middle of the deserted sidewalk. "Yes?"

"Yes?" Miley repeated, drawing her eyebrow up in question.

"I mean…" Lilly's mind was foggy. She wasn't entirely sure what Miley was trying to get at or why she had stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. What were they even talking about? "Of course I like being with you. I like you."

Miley smiled wider. "Huh. I like you too. Imagine that."

Lilly swallowed thickly as Miley stepped closer, her heart suddenly beating at twice its original rate. Her body was now buzzing, a tingling warmth flowing through her veins, but was it the alcohol or something else? "Umm…good."

"Yes, I think so." Miley smiled happily at herself as she continued to gaze at Lilly, the lights from the streetlamps overhead making her blue eyes sparkle. She stepped forward again and wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders. "I also think you should kiss me."

Butterflies suddenly erupted in Lilly's stomach and she found herself having a hard time breathing. "D-drunk best friend, say what?"

"You heard me. I think you want to."

"Uh…Miles, I-I think you've had too much to drink." Lilly stammered, heat rushing through her body as she suddenly found she couldn't tear her eyes away from Miley's lips. Where was this coming from?

"Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that you wanna kiss me. And I still think you should. Come on," she prodded.

Lilly took a deep breath, trying to steel herself against Miley's constant prodding and her suddenly extremely tempting lips, which she had just licked and were now glistening in the dim streetlight. Had they _always_ been so full and sensual looking? "I think…we should get you home."

"Oh come on. I know you want to. What's holding you back?"

"The fact that you're my best friend and I shouldn't?"

"So?"

"So? Miley…I don't think it's a good idea."

Miley sighed in frustration. "Fine."

"Good. Now let's go, I'm cold." Lilly said as she tugged Miley's arm and started them walking forward again.

"You know what would warm you up…"

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh, Lilly. You need to loosen up a bit. Go with the flow. Live a little. Seize the day…"

"Still not gonna happen."

"Come on…"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"What if I just kissed you?"

"You won't."

"Come on!"

"No."

Their banter continued all the way back to Miley's studio apartment located just off campus where she lived by herself, Miley not giving up once as she continued to pester Lilly into kissing her. Lilly had to admit, Miley's constant prodding was beginning to wear her down and each time it became a little harder to say no. In fact, she wasn't even sure why she was saying no anymore.

Miley stopped them just outside #6, her front door, keys in hand. "So, are you sure?" A little more soberly from their walk home.

"Yes." But Lilly wasn't quite so sure that it was the right answer anymore. Was there a right answer? She couldn't think of any good reason not to kiss her best friend anymore.

"Alright. I'll stop bothering you." Miley glanced down at her hand, fiddling with the keychain and unlocking her door. "Thanks for walkin' me home." She smiled as she looked back up at Lilly. Beautiful. She was absolutely stunning, dressed in faded jeans and a school sweatshirt, and Lilly was positive that she wasn't wearing any make-up either. How did the girl do it? And most importantly, when did she start making Lilly hot and sweaty just by thinking about how gorgeous she was?

Lilly's chest suddenly ached, realizing that her chance to kiss Miley was now over and she was just now understanding how much she wanted it to happen. Her entire body seemed to be screaming out for Miley's touch, for the feel of her against her lips. Every single particle in her body was at attention and being drawn to Miley as if she were her center of gravity. She thought she just might die if she didn't do something, anything. So without thinking, Lilly leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. But at the same time, Miley started turning her head toward the door and Lilly ended up catching the edge of her mouth instead.

Lilly froze, her lips tingling. Oh, _God_. She didn't move, couldn't move, and Miley's lips were still just centimeters away. Without a thought, she unconsciously closed the small distance between them and kissed the same spot as before, her lips lingering on the corner of Miley's mouth for a few seconds longer as her brain attempted to process what exactly it was that she was doing.

Then she felt Miley's lips press against her cheek and her eyelids fluttered shut, her body drowning in overwhelming and unfamiliar sensations. The skin of Miley's face was unbelievably soft and warm as it brushed against hers, and the smell of her was almost intoxicating at this proximity. Is this what arousal felt like, what true desire for another person did to your senses?

Lilly felt Miley inch closer to her body, her lips moving slightly as they caught more of her mouth this time and Lilly let out a ragged breath. Her heart was now thumping heavily in her chest and she hazily wondered if Miley could hear it before she moved her mouth and her lips unexpectedly met Miley's again, this time solidly connecting with the soft lips beneath her own.

For a few seconds neither girl moved as they realized what was happening between them. Then Miley's lips were gently moving against hers. Oh, God, it felt amazing. Her mouth was softer than she imagined – had she imagined it? - yet firm, and she could feel Miley's warm breath against her cheek as she sighed into the kiss.

Miley's hands firmly grasped Lilly's hips and pulled her flush against her body as she deepened the kiss. She caught Lilly's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it lightly before kissing her again, and again. Lilly felt herself slowly melting at the mercy of her best friend's mouth and body, something she had never considered until today but was rapidly beginning to crave, as if they were a necessity to keep living.

She heard someone moan as her hands ran up Miley's arms, fingers finally tangling in the girl's soft auburn curls at the nape of her neck. Her head was buzzing with the delicious feeling and she knew she wanted more - more of this, more of Miley – and she tentatively licked her tongue along Miley's upper lip, delighting in its smoothness. Miley moaned, a low growling sound, and opened her mouth. Lilly's knees almost buckled at this as arousal shot straight through her body, simmering low in her belly and beginning to throb in unfamiliar places. Miley's mouth was so hot and wet, and she wanted to know what every surface felt like as she ran her tongue along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, the smooth inside of her cheek, and finally twisting around Miley's own tongue in a battle of dominance. Her arms tightened around the brunette, wanting her closer despite the fact that there wasn't any space left between them as the kiss intensified.

Suddenly Lilly was being driven backwards, her backside hitting against Miley's door as Miley fully pressed her body against hers, running her hands up from Lilly's hips, across her stomach, and settling just below her breasts. She tore her mouth from Lilly's lips and began kissing along her jaw, nibbling and sucking on her throat before she moved to her ear, catching it between her teeth. "Lilly," she hoarsely whispered, her breathing hot and ragged against Lilly's ear, come inside."

Lilly simply nodded, her body unable to give any other response as Miley's lips found her pulse point and gently bit down before soothing it with her tongue. Her brain was completely overloaded with the delicious and almost painful sensations Miley was stirring in her. She fumbled for the door knob behind her and just barely managed to twist it and swing the door open before Miley was nudging her backwards, her lips once again firmly attached to Lilly's.

Miley kicked the door shut behind her and continued moving Lilly backward in the small space. Lilly's brain was going haywire with all the new sensations and feelings and occasional thoughts that her mind managed to piece together. First, she had never, _ever_, felt anything so strong from a kiss like she was feeling now, had never known what _desire_ for another human felt like. And the fact that it was her best friend that was making her blood boil with an urgent and consuming need was both terrifying and exhilarating. And second, she was dimly aware that her legs had hit the edge of Miley's bed and she desperately wanted to pull the other girl down on top of her onto the soft sheets.

In a stunning act of willpower, Lilly managed to pull away while she still had some semblance of rational thought left. "Miles," she rasped, breathless and gasping for air. "Do you -"

"Yes," Miley hoarsely replied, finally pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her, one leg slipping between Lilly's as she began an assault on her neck. Lilly let out a guttural moan, her hands grabbing Miley's hips and pulling her against herself, trying to assuage some of the exquisite throbbing between her legs.

"Are you -" she began again, only to be cut off by Miley's lips.

"Shut up…you're thinkin' too much," she whispered raggedly, her blue eyes now dark cyan pools of liquid desire as they gazed down at Lilly.

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to put together an intelligible thought. "I just – I don't want this to be a drunken mistake that we'll regret in the morning."

"Lilly," Miley whispered hotly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Lilly's lips. "I'm not goin' to regret anything…I've wanted you…too much…for too long..." she mumbled against Lilly's lips between kisses. "And you'd have to be drunk…for this to be a drunken mistake."

That was the last thing Lilly expected to hear out of Miley's mouth and for a few minutes she couldn't think of anything to say, except, "Really?"

Miley just nodded and kissed Lilly again. "Now please don't ruin this for me by analyzin' it to death, and just kiss me."

Lilly didn't need to be asked twice, didn't think it was possible to say no, as she recaptured Miley's mouth. Her hands slid under the back of her shirt and she was blown away by how unbelievably soft and warm her skin was. She wanted to feel more of it, feel all of it, and began tugging at the bottom of Miley's sweatshirt. They broke apart just long enough for Miley to rip it off and throw it to the floor before reattaching her lips to Lilly's, something Lilly was beginning to crave almost as much as oxygen. She quickly took full advantage of the newly exposed skin as her hands roamed freely across Miley's back and stomach, languidly stroking the baby soft skin.

She halted her movements when she came to the edge of Miley's bra, hesitating as her mind comprehended what she was about to do as her body was screaming out for her to do it. Βut before she could put her decision into action, Miley broke their kiss and sat up against Lilly's thighs. She was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down rapidly as she slowly unhooked the garment and slid it down her shoulders and off her arms, flinging it across the room as she gazed down at Lilly who was greedily taking in the site of her half-naked best friend for the first time.

Lilly was finding it hard to breathe again as her body lit on fire and a fine mist of sweat broke out on her face and chest. "Miley, you're beautiful," she whispered as she propped herself up with one arm and tentatively reached out to touch Miley with the other, caressing the side of her breast with the back of her hand before fully cupping it and rubbing her palm against the hardening nipple.

"God Lilly…" Miley moaned, arching into the contact. Her eyes were half-closed with desire and the fiery gaze she was giving Lilly drove her wild. But before she could continue exploring Miley's chest, Miley was tugging her shirt up and over her head. She then pressed Lilly back down against the bed and wasted no time in running her hand up her stomach, up and over Lilly's covered breast as she kissed down her throat, paying special attention to the spots that made Lilly squirm. She continued down along her collarbone, dragging her tongue in a path to the well between her breasts as she delicately pulled a strap of Lilly's bra over her shoulder until the material revealed a small breast. Her mouth closed around the nipple and Lilly couldn't contain the soft whimper that left her lips as she felt Miley's tongue flick against it, creating the most agonizingly delicious sensation she had ever felt. Lilly buried her hands in Miley's hair, holding her head against her as she arched into the touch as Miley continued kissing, sucking, and even nibbling Lilly's painfully hard nipple until she thought she couldn't stand it anymore. She then reached behind to remove the bra completely and turned her attention to the other breast, every pull on her nipples sending a pulse of sensation between Lilly's legs. This was heaven.

Lilly's heart was now hammering, her breaths coming in short pants, and she didn't think she could take anymore of Miley's attentions without exploding. She pulled her back up into a searing kiss, moaning at the sensation of Miley's breasts and nipples rubbing against her own, her hips involuntarily grinding up into the brunettes. Oh, God, maybe _this_ is what was going to kill her.

Miley gasped and broke the kiss, dropping her head into the crook of Lilly's neck as she continued to move their hips together in a deliciously slow rhythm. But Lilly needed more, craved the feeling of Miley's naked body pressed against her own. She began fumbling with the button on Miley's jeans, barely managing to free it before unzipping and attempting to pull the pants over and down Miley's hips and legs.

"Off, please," was all Lilly was able to mumble. Everything felt so…_hot_. And hazy. Her whole body was throbbing and she had never imagined being with Miley would feel like this.

The words were still hanging in the air when Miley flipped onto her back and began frantically pulling the skinny jeans and all other remaining garments down her thighs and calves. "You too."

Lilly stripped off the rest of her clothes before she turned on her side to face Miley, trembling with an almost unbearable arousal and nerves. This was the first time she had done this, with anybody. And this wasn't just anybody, this was Miley, the girl she had been best friends with for close to ten years now. She didn't want this to mess things up.

Miley seemed to understand Lilly's apprehension. "There's nothin' to be nervous about," she said gently, her expression softening into something that looked suspiciously like love and devotion. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Emboldened by Miley's tenderness, Lilly voiced a little of her fears. "I don't want you to ever stop. It's just…I've never done this before."

"With a girl? Me neither."

"No, I mean…" Lilly blushed. This was embarrassing, although it shouldn't be, as Miley was her best friend. "I've never done this with anybody."

"Oh." Miley was quiet. "You and Oliver never…?"

Lilly shook her head, lowering her gaze from Miley's eyes and focusing on her collarbone instead. It looked so delicate and she wanted her lips there.

Miley cupped Lilly's cheek and scooted closer, lightly brushing her lips and setting her body on fire. "It's okay, Lilly. I haven't either," she admitted honestly as she pressed her forehead to Lilly's, putting them so close together they were breathing the same air and their brows were touching. "I never wanted to. And then I realized it was because I wanted it to be with you and no one else."

Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted Miley, every bit of her that she didn't already have. She pressed herself fully against her, the sensation of soft warm skin against her entire body making her dizzy. She felt the rough patch of hair between Miley's thighs slide against her own, hot and wet. "God, Miley," she murmured, moaning with sheer bliss. Nothing had ever felt so right.

She slowly began exploring the skin in front of her, how it tasted and where it was most sensitive, starting with the collarbone that had begun to fascinate her. The sounds Miley was making only fueled the exquisitely painful throbbing between her legs as she delicately licked the amazingly soft skin of her breast before claiming it with her mouth.

Miley moaned, digging her nails into Lilly's back as she panted. "Oh God, _Lilly_. I need…"

Hearing her name moaned from Miley's lips like that was almost Lilly's undoing, and she knew exactly what the girl needed. She slowly slid her hand down Miley's flat stomach, brushing across the patch of rough hair before gently stroking Miley as she slid her fingers in the warm wetness. Miley's body instantly stilled and Lilly froze, worried she'd done something wrong. Then Miley released a low, sexy moan that went right to Lilly's head and made her want to devour her alive.

"Yessss…Just…_yes_." Miley whispered raggedly, as if undergoing some sort of delicious torture.

Thrilled, Lilly kept up her attentions, swirling her fingers again and again before slipping one, then two fingers inside her, her palm continuing to grind against Miley's clit. She was hot and wet and felt incredible and Lilly's breathing increased even more, dragging in air that was thick with passion. She let Miley's whimpers and moans guide her as she moved her hips with Lilly's fingers, and in far too short a time, Miley's entire body began to tremble. She dug her nails into Lilly's backside. "Like that, don't stop," she panted. "Oh God, Lil. I'm go-going to -" Miley thrust once more against her hand and then she was coming, arching and shuddering against her as she cried out. Lilly felt a rush of wetness coat her fingers as Miley sagged back down to the bed.

_I did that_, Lilly thought joyfully. She slowly removed her hand, wiping it against the sheets as she stared down at Miley. Her face was red and coated with a sheen of sweat, brunette hair wildly strewn across the pillow, and Lilly couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else. Miley was perfect. She was suddenly overcome at the deep intimacy they'd shared and she wanted to cry.

It took Miley a few moments to come back to the world, and when she did she chuckled, a low throaty laugh as she turned her head and kissed Lilly soundly. "I was supposed to do that to you first."

Lilly grinned before Miley captured her lips again, rolling them over as she slowly kissed down Lilly's body. Her chest was heaving and when Miley's tongue finally dipped inside her she wanted to scream. The feeling was too much and she knew she couldn't hold off much longer as she wound her fingers in Miley's silky hair.

And then Miley's teeth grazed her clit before sucking it into her mouth and Lilly felt her body release, waves of ecstasy rolling through her as she came furiously against Miley's mouth, unable to contain the scream that left her lips as the intensity of her orgasm overtook her body. For several minutes, all Lilly could do was lie there, reveling in the feeling coursing through her veins as her body melted into the blankets beneath her. Miley lay with her head on Lilly's stomach, every now and then pressing a light kiss on her abdomen.

"Umm…" Lilly was at a loss for words. She hadn't been prepared for this. Only a few hours ago Miley was just her friend, and now she was _Miley_. There wasn't a shred of doubt or regret in her mind, only bewilderment that she had never realized what her feelings toward Miley meant. And she wished she had realized it a long time ago.

Miley crawled back up alongside her, tentatively running her fingers across Lilly's cheek and threading them in her hair. "'Umm' as in good, or 'umm' as in _oh no_?"

Lilly turned her head and gazed up at Miley, noticing the look of fear on her face. "Umm as in I'm speechless and you're amazing."

The apprehension in Miley's expression washed away, replaced by a smile, her eyes shining with what looked like tears. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lilly returned her smile, rolling onto her side so that she could fully face her best friend. "…Miley…" She hesitated.

"What?"

"Do you…love me?" Lilly blushed.

Miley stilled and her expression could only be characterized as a deer in the headlights. She took a deep breath and somberly replied. "Yes."

Lilly felt her heart speed up and a warm feeling rush through her, different from the searing arousal from before. She cleared her throat. "How long."

"A while."

"How long is a while," Lilly persisted.

Miley glanced away as a tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. "Why does it matter?"

"Because." Lilly reached over and cupped Miley's cheek, bringing her gaze back to her own. What she saw there made her chest hurt – love and desperation and years of hurt stared out at her from Miley's eyes. Lilly had never seen her look so…exposed, so vulnerable and terrified. "I love you too."

As the words left her mouth she realized she had never said anything that felt so true. It was so right, felt so right, and tears of her own welled up in her eyes.

"I love you," she repeated, pressing forward and kissing Miley urgently, desperate to get her point across that Miley wasn't alone anymore. It killed her to think that she had been suffering for so long and Lilly had been completely unaware, when they could have been doing this all along.

When they pulled apart, Miley was beaming. "So, does this mean what I think it means?"

Lilly grinned. "Only if it means I get to call you my girlfriend and hold your hand and you get to buy me food."

Miley chuckled. "Always thinking with your stomach, ain't ya? Well, I think that can be arranged."

"Good." Lilly leaned in to kiss Miley again, savoring in the warmth she felt when in Miley's arms.

She couldn't imagine _not_ kissing Miley now.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** Yeah…blushing. I hope that wasn't horrible. I felt very disconnected from it while I was writing it, meaning it can't be all that great. But I wanted to see if I could write something like this, as I've been considering doing a scene in Alone. And there are only so many times you can read over something like this, so forgive me if you find errors. Now let me know what you thought and I'll never write anything like this again, or I'll write more. You decide.


End file.
